


Rabbit Hole AU: Boys of Summer

by shirasade



Series: Jace In Wonderland [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It was the hottest summer on record, andof coursethat was when Jace and Alec found their dream apartment.





	Rabbit Hole AU: Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the [summer prompts](https://shirasade.tumblr.com/post/161244783521/soft-summer-prompt).  
> Anon: I would love 1 or 9, please! (I know requesting the setting is going too far, but I'm just gonna say that while reading the list of prompts, mundane Jace and Alec from your AU popped into my mind...)
> 
> _Sprawling on the floor with the fan on and lights off_

It was the hottest summer on record, and _of course_ that was when Jace and Alec found their dream apartment, with a lease that started only two weeks later. But they both knew that their chances of ever finding another two-bedroom in a converted and recently-modernized Brooklyn brownstone at a price they could afford were slim to none. They signed with little hesitation and began the tedious process of combining their two households into one in the blistering summer heat.

Luckily all their friends were more than willing to help in exchange for cold beer and ice-cream, and Maryse insisted on paying for a proper moving van, enabling them to complete the move in two tours. The load from Alec’s old studio was notably bigger, since most of Jace’s battered second-hand Ikea furniture had been condemned to Craigslist or the dump, but in the end they managed to squeeze everything into the van and arrived at their new home with plenty of daylight to spare.

Finally, Izzy and Simon took their leave, Izzy calling over her shoulder, “Now, don’t spend all night unpacking - you have to at least christen the bedroom!”

“Only the bedroom?” Jace waved after them, but his attention was mostly on the rather enticing sight of Alec removing his polo shirt and mopping his face with it. Muscles moved under flushed skin and sweat trickled down his shoulder, getting caught in his chest hair, and Jace licked his lips, his pants suddenly feeling much tighter. 

“Fuck, moving is sweaty work,” Alec complained, fanning himself. Noticing Jace’s eyes tracking his movements, a teasing smirk flashed over his face as he moved his balled-up shirt down his chest in a deliberate motion before dropping it to the floor. Approaching Jace with the grace of a big cat, his voice dropped lower, became smooth like honey: “Well, I think we both deserve a break…”

As always when he found himself the focus of his boyfriend’s attention, excitement zinged through Jace, setting his body aflame even before Alec crowded him against the window sill and caught him in a demanding kiss. How he’d ever managed to be around Alec without popping a boner at every chance Jace would never understand, and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and gave as good as he got. They ground against each other, heat flaring up between them, making it hard to breathe, until Alec broke away with a low curse, “Ugh, too fucking hot!”

“Thank you - you’re not too shabby yourself!” Laughing into Alec’s flushed face, Jace leaned back against the only marginally cool window. Still painfully hard, he clamped down on a pang of childish disappointment, but unfortunately his boyfriend was right, it was too hot to be skin to skin with anyone, even a half-naked Alec Lightwood. He lifted a hand and pushed some strands of sweat-slick hair out of Alec’s forehead. “How about a beer?”

Leaning down for one last kiss before stepping away, Alec grimaced in only slightly exaggerated disgust. “ _Beer_? Have you met me? You can drink your nasty brew, but I’ll have some of the berry cider I stashed in the cooler for this exact purpose.”

Pushing aside some boxes, Jace slid to the floor, and when Alec returned with two bottles, he took one and pulled him down next to him. They settled next to each other, keeping a careful few inches between their overheated bodies, and clinked bottles. Instead of drinking immediately, Jace pressed the wonderfully cold glass against his neck, exhaling in contentment when beads of condensation mingled with his sweat, bringing some much-needed relief. Then he tipped his head back and swallowed a first mouthful of beer, almost moaning in bliss. “Heaven…”

When he opened his eyes, Alec was watching him over the rim of his bottle, eyes dancing with fondness and a hint of arousal, and Jace impulsively leaned over and kissed him, both their lips cool and moist as they slid against each other. Alec's mouth tasted sweet and tart, and Jace felt the first stirrings of excitement in his stomach. However, instead of following his body’s urgings, he leaned back again and took another long drink. Alec followed his example, and they sat side by side in companionable silence while the sun went down and the shadows lengthened. 

“We should at least get the bed sorted,” Alec finally broke the quiet of the approaching evening. 

Jace groaned and let his head loll sidewards until it hit Alec’s bare shoulder. “It’s still too hot! Can’t we just spend the night right here?”

He could feel Alec turn his head and press his lips against Jace’s still-sweaty forehead. “How about we set up the bed and find the fan I know should be here somewhere, since it doesn’t seem to cool down much.”

“A fan? You own a _fan_?! Has anyone ever told you that you’re really fucking smart?” Suddenly energized by the prospect of relief from the still-oppressive heat Jace jumped to his feet and impatiently pulled his boyfriend up after him. 

“Well, I’m moving in with you, so I’m not sure what that says about my intelligence…” Alec groused good-naturedly but came easily enough, and together they managed to set up their bed, find their linens and, most importantly in Jace’s opinion, unearth the fan in record time. Of course afterwards they were both exhausted and sweaty again, and Jace collapsed to the ground with a relieved groan.

Alec followed suite, but not before fishing a couple of fresh bottles from the cooler. Jace thanked him with an enthusiastic kiss, but for once the prospect of a cool drink was more enticing than making out, and they settled down with their backs against the bed. The fan they’d set up right in front of them was mostly just moving the hot air around, but anything was better than the cloying humidity from before, and Jace drank deeply, enjoying the cool beer as if it was ambrosia. 

“We’re home,” he sighed happily and risked some skin-to-skin contact, pressing his arm against Alec’s gently. His boyfriend hummed in agreement, and although the sun had completely disappeared by now Alec’s smile was bright enough to light up the room. Even before they’d gotten together Jace had known that Alec was his center, his anchor, that they complimented each other, made each other better, whole. But now it was official, real in a way that caused a warmth entirely unlike the heat they’d been suffering to spread through Jace, filling him until he felt as if he was about to burst from happiness.

It was the hottest summer on record, and Jace and Alec were _home_.


End file.
